Tears of Blood: A Vampire Story
by Halofade
Summary: Kichou has always been attracted to the supernatural, and when she becomes one with her Vampire lover, Yuki, disaster strikes down on her loved ones and the life she once knew. Dreams and visions reveal a danger that threatens the vampire world. REVIEWplz
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Kichous'S POV

It was a nightmare…It had to be. How could it possibly end like this? But deep in my heart I knew it wasn't.

We were being chased by our most dangerous enemy-The werewolves. How vicious they looked running to catch up behind us. Growling and howling…. anticipating. We had been dreading this ever since I first had that dream. I wanted it to be just a dream, but we knew better. My eyes lingered to a cream colored werewolf's long sharp claws. They were stained with some form of red venom. We had heard about this poison before. It was the only thing we vampires were afraid of. His claws-stained with the special poison-specially made to kill vampires created by the werewolf elders. Lesser werewolves wouldn't have it. But these were no "lesser werewolves."

Everything about me was filled with hopelessness.

We both though he wouldn't dare try to kill us, not after we offered on and about the treaty. But we knew not everyone of them, if not anyone of them, would agree to a VAMPIRE'S treaty. And my fears were met as one of them charged spontaneously with impossible speed.

The lone werewolf charged at Yuki, and finally realizing too late, he tried to dodge, but the werewolf's long sharp claws, stained with the special poison -dug into Yuki's left side.

"YUKI!!" I screeched in horror.

I quickly charged at the lone werewolf and threw him far off against a wall. I stood upright and I could not believe my eyes. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I watched as all of the people turned into werewolves.

They did not accept.

We ran, but I knew that no matter how far, no matter how fast, even if we were the good guys, we were still vampires. That is all they cared about. And they were not going to let us go. Not alive. It was the end. But it would not be a bad death, no matter how excruciatingly painful it might be. It wouldn't be because I was with my love, and I wouldn't trade anything for him. Even my own life meant little to me when it came to him. I would die for him, with him, any day. If I were not with him, I would have no desire to live, for I only live for him.

Suddenly, Yuki collapse. The poison was getting to him. He was covered In sweat, something I had never seen before. I was terrified for him. I hugged him tight on the ground. If there was anything that I could 

do! The werewolves caught up and circled around us. There were at least twenty or thirty. I couldn't tell because my eyes began to water. Yuki was gasping now, holding on to his wound. It had healed some, but the poison would remain. His eyes were shut tight, his face full of agony. My chest burned in pain at the sight of him like this.

The werewolves howled and growled. They were waiting for something, but what?

Yuki, now curled up on the ground, bracing himself of the pain, now clenched his teeth and let out a huge growling noise from the pit of his stomach. I decided right then I would protect him no matter what. I knew deep in my mind that resistance was futile, but trying wouldn't hurt either. I began to stand up when he reached up and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"D…Don't…please…." He begged.

"I don't understand….why wou-" he cut me off.

"please just….don't do it. I don't want to see you get killed like this…"

"YUKI! WE ARE GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS!" I hollered.

He opened his eyes, so full of pain, looked up at me, and begged with them. I burst into tears and hugged him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in between breaths. Then he passed out. How fast the poison worked!

"YUKI!!"

I sat and stared in horror as one of them began to charge.

Six months earlier….


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter One: Reunion

Yuki walked onto the campus, smelling the freshly cut grass while he went towards the dorm doors. He has wild short hair, dark brown going towards black, and the most gorgeous topaz eyes you could ever lay eyes on. His skin was a pale white, and as hard as marble.

It had been years since he had last seen this place, and it brought back many memories, good and bad. Meir Link University. Some others call it Vorigan Risika University or just Risika University. The school looked very old, like a castle, but it was very beautiful, and one of the largest in the world, though not known to many. Very unique too. The headmaster made an adjustment a few years ago. They had agreed to let "special students" go here. Students like him. Students who were vampires, cruznics, werewolves, wizards and witches, shapeshifters, elves, etc, in the exception of keeping what they were a secret which they already were good at. He didn't really understand how they could accept that, what with all of the humans around, or even how they would know about them all. He was told he would find out as soon as he met the headmaster. He had been hoping to see a special friend he had a few years back. Yuki was seventeen, and even though he hadn't aged a day since then, he knew she would have. Kichou. Thinking about her made him a little uneasy. He remembered her broken face when he told her he had to leave her. Thinking about it made him shudder. He hadn't meant to break her heart like that. She was fourteen then, and it had been three years. She would be seventeen now, and so was he. He smiled at the promise. Yes…the promise….He was filled with an unexpected joy as he felt a presence walking behind him, sneaking. He knew who it was immediately and turned to look back.

I was so excited. I found out my best friend, Yuki had returned and was coming to the same school as me. she has long, wavy Brunette hair, with amazing hazel eyes that you could stare into and get lost for hours. She was a very sweet and innocent girl, yet very stubborn and very insecure. A very pretty girl but a bit too self-conscious For about five years now we had been out of touch, but now I was getting her chance to finally see him again. It hurt me a lot to think about the day he left, but I shoved it out of my mind as much as I could and went on.

I walked around campus a couple of times but never spotted him. Maybe he was heading towards his dorm? I ran in anticipation to find Daniel, and saw him walking towards the doors to the building. I quietly crept behind him, knowing that it would be no use anyways. He turned towards me.

"Yuki! " I screamed with joy, jumping up and hugging him tightly. "It's been too long!"

"Ah!" Yuki wailed in "surprise". "Kichou! W-what a surprise!!"

His mouth twisted into a nervous crooked smile as he tried to act surprised. Of course he wouldn't be surprised. He saw it coming.

"Hardy har har!" I laughed still hugging him "I missed you a lot..." I looked down and let go. My heart was aching, my heart was thumping but I had no reason in my mind as why. His right hand reached up and pulled my head up with my chin.

"I missed you more…" He whispered softy, looking deep into my eyes. I was immediately dazzled. His beautiful topaz eyes glimmering. His absolutely perfect face, smooth and silky. His wonderful, wild "bad boy" looking hair. He was absolutely astonishing. Absolutely Dazzling. My knees began to shake as I struggled to keep them from failing on me. He smiled and put his arm on my back supporting me. The effect he had on me after not seeing him for so long…the longing…the waiting….the pain…..it was not what I expected. But it didn't matter to me now that he was here.

I took a step back and I walked forward towards the door. "Want to go inside?" I asked.

"S-sure!" he said looking at me in surprise. He could probably hear that her heart was thumping hard and fast. He didn't know if I was aware of his awareness, for I knew his secret. Yuki found it very strange that a human could accept what he was so easily, but happy. He held his hand up as a "ladies first" gesture.

I walked over to the door. "Thank you" I said, leaving the door open for him. He smiled back at me and we walked in together. "Want to go to your room or mine first?"

Daniels POV  
"Uh..." The question caught me off guard. Whose room should we go to? Hers or mine? I had not done anything with my room just yet. I have not been there. Hers would probably be the same since she also just got here. But the thought of being in the same room with Kichou, I didn't know what to say or how to react. Even after all they had done and been through together, he still didn't feel safe being alone in a room with a human. Her absence had affected me a lot. With her around I had been able to have power over my thirst, even though at the same time, she was almost irresistible, her smell being so much stronger, so much sweeter than any other human. But I had taught himself self-control, especially around her. I did not want to think of the following week after not having her around. I had crossed the line with another human while thirsty and ended up loosing control. I shivered. My constant diet on animals was not too bad. They blood did its usual job, but never as good as the fresh blood of a human. But I don't have time to be sitting here thinking about the past so I tried to give himself more time. "Which one is closer...?"

KICHOU'S POV_  
_"Mine is at the back of the building, so how about we go to yours?" I smiled. I looked down and spotted his hand lying limp at his side. I felt her heart jump more as the thought of me holding it raced through my mind. "We should get going, curfew will come soon enough." He looked at his watch, and read that it was only 5pm. Curfew wasn't until 9pm. My cheeks flourished with color. I hoped he didn't notice. _What if I didn't keep track of time and was in the room too long?_ But then a though crossed my mind..._he's a vampire, I'm human...would this even work?_ My heart sank low in my chest at the thought. I shook it out of my mind and continued on.

Third Person:  
Yuki tried to look passed Kichou as he felt her heart jump and almost skip a beat. He watched and tried to keep it off his mind as another girl walked passed the back to the girls dormitory with another guy he didn't recognize. He felt a sudden urge as he watched them. An urge he knew was practically forbidden to his race. He understood Kichou's feelings. They were the exact same feelings he was having now. He began to doubt his being with her. He should not be friends with another human. Especially a female. It hurt him badly to think of this but he pushed his mind to the fact that it was only for the better. "Kichou...maybe..." He struggled to bring out the words, though he didn't really comprehend why. He was always blunt with his words, and didn't really care much for what would bring of them. But he then realized what he thought he wanted was not really what he wanted. He did not want to hurt her, but he did not want to not be with her. He turned his head to look back at Kichou. Her face was sunken into a grave expression, though he could tell she was trying to hide it with a confident and happy look. He knew she did not like to worry him. It hurt him to see her this way. And for the first time, he did not care for the rules of his kind. He changed his intentions and gently took a hold of her hand. She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Shall we?" he led the way to the guys dorm towards his room with a confidence he had never felt before. He liked it.

She walked with him towards his room and tried not to sigh. She wondered if he felt like her, in love. She knew he was off traveling for a long time somewhere in Europe but didn't know exactly where. She stayed up nights just wondering where he was and if he was okay. She dreamed about him regularly, always wanting his ice cold hand on her face. Her warm, red face. Her dreams, always the same. She was always in danger, _they_ were always in danger. He ran with her in his arms, and they stopped behind a wall. He looked down at her face and said "I love you" and kissed her. She felt her heart race more than ever before as she kissed him back. A tear slid down her cheek slowly while he stopped the kiss and went down to her neck. His mouth opened widely and that's usually when she would wake up. She was so busy thinking back at her dream that she didn't notice they were there.

He tried to be as gentle with her as possible. It was hard to do that when he was too excited. He wasn't quite there yet but he can never be too careful, and as much as it hurt, he tried to keep a small distance. He wondered if she felt as he did, so very much in love. He wondered if her fast heartbeat was because she was afraid. He looked back at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she must have been distracted because she was looking away. His mind wandered back to Europe and the training he was having there during the night classes at the University his "family" had sent him to. He thought of the agony he felt, always thinking about Kichou. Was she okay? What is she up to? Has she fallen for someone yet? My hopes were not too high. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking at such a critical moment. If she even realized how dangerous this REALLY was. Every time she came too close He would always remind her of the dangers. And every time she would back away with such a sad look that broke his heart to pieces. But now he was not saying anything. He knew she knew the dangers too well. He remembered of the times he went to see her while she was sleeping and wondering what she dreamed of. She was so irresistible, so fragile as a human. He never got close before and he should not be getting close now, or he was afraid it could end up in her death. There was always something there. But he knew there was always that one thing that could make them both so happy. The thing that would keep them together for all eternity. He didn't want to risk her soul. 

He didn't want to curse her like that. But at that moment, all he wanted was her, and it was very tempting. They reached his room and he unlocked the door and held it open for her. She did not look up at him as she went in. _What could she be thinking? _


	3. Chapter 2: The Kiss of Death

Chapter two: The Kiss of Death

She walked in and stood there. The walls were bare, except for a bed and desk, accompanied with a laptop. She went and sat down at the side of the bed and looked at him. She looked up at him with the most sad and passionate eyes anyone has ever saw. He looked back at her, almost in the same way. She got up and practically ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes she kissed him passionately. She felt him pull away a little. "What's wrong?" she asked- hurt. Was this all wrong?

"You know...You know..." He said with a sad look in his eyes. "I can hurt you...I can't...do that." He could loose control. And if he didn't do that he could crush her with a simple rush of excitement. She knew that. His feelings had been met right then when she did that, but it hurt him to think that she though he didn't love her. That had to been the most crushing thought. There was always the solution, but he wouldn't dare. Would she want it? He didn't think their relationship was strong enough yet. He wanted her so bad. He didn't know if she would just understand and go along or fight like an angry cat. Thinking about it didn't help the horrible pain in his chest. He knew she wanted him. He slowly began to push her away trying hard not to look at her hurt expression. "I can't."

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I knew...I was wrong..." she collapsed to the floor, her face in her hands, silently crying. One night. One night could change everything. This could change everything. She felt herself grow scared and alone. She couldn't show her face. Was she as pathetic as she thought she was? He was her everything, and her everything broke her and told her no. He meant well. She knew that. But she felt completely and utterly like nothing. Trash. The tears were coming down hard, and there was a strange gurgling sound in the room. It took a while for her to realize it was coming from her. The pain from when she was left alone was letting itself out now. How long would this last? She needed to get up some time...but not now. She needed to cry a little longer.

He looked down at her, filled with revulsion at himself. He stood there in an awkward position, not knowing where to put his hands and holding them up reaching out in confusion. And how wrong she was...how angry he got. He hurt her. He hurt her AGAIN. How could he forgive himself? There was no way. But he could atleast try. And so he did.

"Kichou! I didn't mean that! You are not wrong!" He stopped in his tracks as he saw that her crying was not getting any better. What should he say?

"Kichou! It's me! It isn't you at all!" But she still sat there on the ground covering her face, sobbing. It was killing him. He knew what to say. But how should he say it? He was not experienced at this, but then again, neither was she. He was her first, as was she to him. He knew what to say. He couldn't take the crying anymore.

"KICHOU!" He hollered grabbing her by the shoulders as gently and humanly as possible. She did not look up. "

Look at me!" He demanded. He hands were shaking from trying to control himself, in order not to harm her in any way. She removed her hands from her face very slowly and hesitated to look at his face, but managed. this was it. The moment that he had been looking for since he first laid eyes on her 4 years ago. It was now or never.

"I..." Should he say it? The strong feeling of anticipation grew strong in his chest. It was now...or never. He leaned close to her face. And then it felt as if the feeling exploded.

"I...I love you..."

She stared up at him, eyes gaping. She took a minute to take the words in. _I love you. I love you. I love you_ Echoing in her head. She felt herself fill with passion. She pulled him closer and kissed him again and he kissed her back. She drew her whole body closer to him until it was against his. How she had long for this day for so long. She broke from the kiss and looked up at him "I love you too.." she kissed him again and creeped her hands up to his neck. She drew back on the kiss again. "I want you to...bite me" she said, blushing. Him biting her was a sign of love, a sign of beauty. She didn't know if it would kill her or not, seeing as she didn't know anything about vampires. But she did know that this was love...the love of her life. But...if he was a vampire and she was a human, she'd eventually rot away and die while he lived forever, and he'd see her get older uglier as time grew. At that moment she realized that she _needed_ to become one of him, to become a creature of the night. A bloodsucker. She wanted to become eternally beautiful, by his side.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. He stared at her, surprise and fear that it drew fear generating inside of him so strong in went into Kichou.

"Wha-" He hesitated. Hesitation...a never endless cycle. He wanted what she wanted. OH how much he wanted it. She had no idea. But the thought of stealing her soul made him stop and think. He knew this would happen sometime- The promise. And now that the time was here, it frightened him so much. He had never been so scared before. She waited. He wondered. Some time passed.

And as time passed, as he wondered, he though about how he wanted it. He wouldn't be able to hurt her. They could go all out on each other without a single scratch! _Why not?_ he asked himself. He wants it. She wants it. BUT WHAT IF MY ROOMATE WALKS IN?? he thought. This was just another excuse of course. He could hear that no one was coming anywhere near 

this room yet and he relaxed. But what would her family think? She was_ human_. And coming together with a VAMPIRE?? The first few years of being a vampire frightened him. She would be her- the same face, the same age-for all eternity and her family would grow old and die, as well as her friends. She would have to keep away from them. So he just asked bluntly. "what about your family? and your friends?"

She understood what he was saying. "My family and friends are very much like me, so it won't be as hard to control myself around them. And it would be easier if they knew too. I mean…I don't really think they would care…" she ran a finger down his arm. "But if this does happen, you have to help me control myself. You may have to be there a lot for me, watch me because I know I have a room mate in my room" she looked up at him with wishful, loving eyes and smiling. "But I know our love can pull through this. I know we can because I know love prevails..." she kissed him again, and he let her pin him down.

He didn't stop her. He enjoyed her kiss so much it set him on fire. But the transformation takes several days and an agonizing and horrible process. He didn't know exactly how long it would take because it was different for almost everyone but it usually ended at the end of three or four days. . He had told her that long ago and she hadn't looked like she cared about the pain part. He did. To see her that way would certainly break him if only for a while. A while that felt like an eternity. He broke free from the kiss and asked,"Are you sure you can handle it? right now? I know the University did give the students several days to settle in but...after the process. The thirst for blood. I'll have to take you far away to get you into the habit of drinking the blood of animals. And that would take a while too. And the students here- They will get suspicious." He worried too much.

She froze and looked up at him. "I can handle it." She said firmly.

"This school did accept you even when they knew you were a vampire, didn't they? So if I come back one they won't make a big deal out of it. I just need you to be there...we'll be fine." she looked over to her right.

"Besides...if I have you… who needs the world? Who needs family? Who needs friends?" she felt her mind racing with thoughts she'd never even given a thought about before. What will happen to them? What if the dream was a sign? What will they be running from? Should she be looking out? What is that person trying to do? So many questions yet to be answered...She looked up at him once again.

"There is something I have to tell you about..." He looked at her and nodded. "I had a dream once that we were running from something chasing us...and we stopped behind a wall and you told me you loved me...then you kissed me and bit me...but every time your about to bite me I wake up...what...what if it was a sign? What if someone _is_ trying to get us? What if you shouldn't-" she cut off because it was not what she wanted. her worried eyes sank into his .

He looked at the worried eyes of Kichou and grew afraid. He echoed her words in her head. "we were running from something chasing us.." Back in Europe at the training He had learned about all of the vampire history, all the types of vampires in the world, and especially, our number one 

enemies. The werewolves. He shivered at the thought of them being the possible predator. They had been trying to start war with the vampires on this side of the world for thousands of years, since vampires are considered to be bad for drinking the blood of humans. But not all of them were like that. Especially Yuki's Vampire Clan who drank the blood of animals and were not allowed to be in the human world unless trusted to have control over their thirst for human blood. That is also something he was learning to get a better control over at the training. He thought of the attack on the " Vampire University" by the werewolves and how he had barely managed to get away from one. Obviously the werewolves had no clue they weren't really the bad guys. Or had they even cared? He winced. Would Kichou be in the same kind of danger? He couldn't risk it. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Why do you say such things?" she could feel her sadness well up again. "If I become a vampire I can help you!" she felt her voice rising higher. "I can save the both of us!" she clung to him tightly, trying not to cry. She wanted him so bad. She wanted him but she knew that if she were to be with him she'd need to be one of his kind...they both knew it. Or she thought she did. She was sure she did, because if they were together he'd have to be careful. Way careful. She looked at him again and outlined his lips with her finger. She kissed him again and pressed her body against his. "Lets forget about this for just now..." She kissed with passion, she touched his neck softly as he ran his right hand through her hair and his left on her back. Their love let everything flow.

He kissed her gently at first, but since Kichou's passionate kissing was so strong he let out a little bit of his own. Still gentle or else….He touched her face with one hand and held her close to him with the other. They were both gasping with the rush of emotion. "Kichou..." He breathed in between a kiss. They backed up to the bed as Kichou unbuttoned his shirt while he slid off her stripped orange and black sweater. She reached with her hands (still kissing) to push down her skirt and at the same time he took off his jeans. They threw each other on the bed and kissed fervently. He carefully unstrapped her bra and she grabbed it and threw it to the floor (still kissing). He hesitated taking off his boxers. "here...let me help.." said Kichou. She reached her foot up to the half down boxers and kicked them off. They held each other closerYuki being careful….as usual. He could hear her heart beat thumping for what seemed like a million miles per hour and seemed to turn him on. Right before it happened, they both froze, and stared into each others eyes, so full of love and happiness, and also, fear. "It's my firs-" begun Kichou but was cut off with Yuki's finger to her lips. "Shhhh. It's my first time too." He laughed. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He was hesitant at first relaxed…and went with the flow.

In the middle of their sweet love making she pulled her neck aside, flipping her hair. "I want you to bite me" At first he pulled himself back, eyes wide with fear. But he knew there was no other way to be together. He leaned in close to her and kissed her in the lips, each kiss moving more and more towards the neck. When he reached the lower neck he froze and said,"The star-crossed lovers become one." Then he leaned into her neck opened his mouth wide, and gave her the kiss of death.


	4. Chapter 3: Pain

Chapter Three: Pain

That morning she awoke to the worst feeling she had ever felt. Her skin felt like it was burning, her blood felt like fire. Her veins felt empty. She tossed and turned. She ripped the sheets open from feeling the horrible pain. Yuki awoke and looked over at her. He sat up quickly and held her down, pinning her against the bed so she didn't bash around and cause havoc. He looked around. The room was the same. He guessed his room mate didn't come yet. Kichou looked up at him, her eyes filled with rage and as red as blood.

"Devil..._you_ did this to me! You fucked me over!" she looked up at him with angry eyes. It was only the pain, of course, that made her say this. Everyone was like this. Then came holding them back from attacking every human they saw. Then it was teaching them to feast on animals.

"WHY did you do this to me? WHY?!" he screamed. She began to cry and her body stopped fighting against his grasp. She went limp letting the pain take over and sobbed. He picked her up and dressed her then himself and locked the door. This was their time.

She screamed at the horrible pain going through her body. Every second seemed to get more and more painful. She curled into a ball on the bed and hugged herself tight and held her breath hoping it would help, but knowing it wouldn't do much good at all anyways. He embraced her softly while she cried, and whispered in her ear.

"You'll be fine...I promise...I love you, Kichou." She cried harder as the pain scorched her.

"It BURNS! Put your hands on my face...they'll feel nice on me."

He gently placed his hands on her face, and she reached up and pressed them harder against her. The pain was so bad now she could not even scream or cry anymore. She tried to breathe but couldn't. She began to panic.

"Breath Kichou, you must breathe!"

His eyes grew wide as if trying to burn the message into her brain. She must keep breathing despite the pain or she….

She let out a large, gasping breath. She shivered and screamed. She knew she wanted this, she knew she needed to do this, but it still hurt. The pain gone soon and then they would be together. For eternity. Yuki continued to hold her while she cried. He couldn't bare it, he couldn't stand it. She grabbed his shirt and looked up at him.

"Please...put me back to sleep...knock me out..." She gasped, with bulging eyes.

He nodded. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He ran his hand around her jaw line and moved down to her neck, the bite still there, staying for eternity. He felt around until he felt her pulse and pressed down. Not too hard, not too light, just enough to knock her out. She fell limp in his arms, breathing in hard fast gasps. He tried hard not to cry.

He passed his hand on her face. Even though she was out, he could see the pain on her face, hard and sad. He leaned in and kissed her. He began to think about everything. He couldn't let her go back to her room where her roommate was at. It was too dangerous. And if his roommate came in and saw all of this, what would he do? He had to come up with something quickly. He could hear the footsteps and conversations of students outside of his room. It was morning and they were preparing for the start of the school year. He could hear the excitement in their voices far away. He wondered just how many vampires and other creatures could hear what was going on in here. Just how many were listening? But at the moment he could sense only humans. No human would realize anything until the whole process was finished with. That was good. But he worried about what they would think. He got up and paced up and about the tiny room in accelerating speed.


	5. Chapter 4: Fire

Chapter Four: Fire

He paced around the room. His presence, his face like an angel. He laid down with her, felt her throbbing, uneven heartbeat again and again. He held her close. Then suddenly, it hit him. what if she had that dream again? What if she dreamt worse? What if? What if...it came true!? What was she dreaming now during this process? He became nervous. He started having small panic attacks. Should he leave back home to the castle and talk to his family about it? Surely they would know what to do. But he couldn't just leave Kichou here. He looked at her, her face now more peaceful but with a touch of pain. Every now and then she would flinch, moan, cry out, and twist. He remembered something that his "mother" told him about going into the dreams of a human and talking to then that way, but only if they are dreaming. And it could only be done by certain vampires. Put your forehead on the human's forehead, close your eyes and pretend to dive into the human. Then you find yourself in their dream. And it also takes a lot of energy from a vampire, so immediately after, he would have to feed. He would go into her dreams…or nightmares and talk to her there. He would talk about what he would do, where he was going, and what she thought, though in this situation her point didn't matter to him much. She was in no condition. He leaned in close to her face, stopped to close his eyes, and put his forehead on hers.

KICHOU'S POV

Another floating dream. Broken images become close again and again. Then become far. Thoughts of my mother, of my father. Of The thought of their daughter becoming a vampire. A gasp of breath. A Crushing pain. An endless burn.

My body trembles. There was a struggle of just a transitional death and a real death. Me, a small little ant, and it, a giant planet, bigger than the sun, and as black as coal, merciless, crushing down on the ant. I could not fight. It was impossible. I could only bare it, hold it back from taking that small millimeter from crushing me, not letting myself be defeated. It was easy to lose track of reality like this. How long had it been? It felt like years…a millennium. But it had probably only been a few minutes. I must endure, for Yuki. We would be together. This torture was all worth it. It would soon be over, and we would soon be one. This was what it was, and I would endure. For Yuki. My love.

There was tingle on my forehead. A touch from nowhere and at the same time, everywhere. my mind grew away from the planet. The crushing-The struggle. There were cold hands on my shoulders. White spread out onto the planet. No more crushing, no more pain. A huff of breath that was so even it was surprising even to me. In and out in and out.

I felt the same loving touch as before. Yuki smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I've been worried about you..." He whispered. I looked up at him. Was she awake? Was it over? Where did the pain go?

"How did you get in here? Where did the pain go? Is this a dream...?"

I lowered my head so the answer wouldn't disappoint me more.

"My mother taught me how to enter a human's head while dreaming. I wanted to know if you were okay. After this I have to feed...but I am quite afraid of leaving your side...I came in and you were-" His face was pained as he cut off. He took my chin and looked in my eyes.

"I got rid of the pain by taking it in me." He said. His face so full of love. "I don't know how I did it but I did." He gave a smile, his face full of relief, and all I could do was stare. His face, so majestic, like that of an angel. It took my breath away.

"Breathe Kichou." He chuckled. I took a deep breath.

"I love you...but I don't want to leave you..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I felt myself grow closer to him. I was touching him, but at the same time it felt empty. I shivered. Our connection seemed to grow, he was her first love, her first time...the only person to turn her into what she was becoming. They would get through this, and she would stop anyone to get in their way.

"listen..." He begun. "I have to go back home. To my castle. I think I will take you with me. It takes two days to get there by car but if I run I can make it in several hours. I think I will take you with me. I can't risk you being here by yourself. I have to verify that dream you had, and if they are planning some kind of attack, we have to act fast. I'm doing everything in my power to keep you unconscious."

He said this in the most calmly matter he could achieve, but it didn't hide his worry, his fear. And with his fear, came another fear crawling in like a bug, uninvited. I thought of my dream...I must tell him while he was here.

"My dream..." I hesitated, but pressed on. "Right before you appeared...I had a dream that they attacked here. I was already a vampire so I was ok. The school. People screaming. Children. So much blood..." I broke off. The huge lump in my throat wouldn't allow me to continue.

But from the look on his face I knew he understood. He had to leave immediately if he wanted to act fast. He had to try to prevent it at all costs. He gently lifted his arm up and put his cold hand against my cheek.

"Don't worry. The pain will be over soon." He leaned into her face and kissed her.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you more…"

He took my face in his hands and leaned his face to mine- slow enough to be careful with me. He kissed me, soft as a whisper at first, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer, as if this moment was the last. My mind went wild. A new fire stirred inside of me. Not a painful one, but one of rushing emotion. Love. It was hard to remember anything when this perfect figure was kissing me. And even so, as fierce as this was I knew he was trying real hard not to hurt me. But as soon as this was over…we can go all out. The though of this excited me and I grabbed his head and tried to pin him to me with the rush of emotion flowing through me. He pulled away, and I didn't complain. I was still me in this dream, and I could still be hurt. But it was still a good thing it was only just a dream.

He stepped back and gave me a reassuring smile, then disappeared into thin air, and just as fast as he had gone, the pain, the planet, the crushing, and the fire had returned rejuvenated. Harder, better, faster, stronger.

I let out a cry and laid down in the darkness. The events will be taken place. We will protect the school. Everything will be alright...they will shield the twist of fate. She thought carefully in her head. We will gather his family, we will return. We'll have a plan and over rule the wretched creatures that try to over power us. We will fight. We will _win. _

Almost like a reaction, I pushed up against the black. I Didn't try to lift it, Only resisting, not letting the planet obliterate me completely. I couldn't control it, just myself. Like a pathetic, weak human. I could only keep going, enduring it, surviving. There was a blackness under me, that when the planet pushed up against me, it dragged me under, and the agony cut off a little, but I knew it wasn't reality. It was a straight road to death. A straight road to not becoming a vampire, an easy way out. But the pain in reality was so horrible, that I almost WANTED the easy way out. It was like being torn apart by dogs, being inside a tornado, getting trampled by a stampede of bulls, and getting ripped apart from the inside out, all at the same time. A gasp of 

breath. A Crushing pain. The endless burning raged on.

YuKi's POV

It was time. I picked Kichou up and kissed her one last time for the night. I couldn't believe the incredible exhaustion and thirst that rose over me like a giant tidal wave. I would feed when I got home. I walked casually out the door, Kichou in my arms, the people staring….how I wished they wouldn't. I tried to be oblivious, putting myself in a small bubble, blocking everyone out. I thought I heard someone asking me a question but ignored it. This time, there were vampires around. Once I got out to the woods I began to run faster and faster…..


End file.
